


Star Crossed Brothers

by Bullersverse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Brothers, Gay, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullersverse/pseuds/Bullersverse
Summary: They were one ordinary brothers but now are star crossed and live out lives together.





	1. Star Crossed

Logan just finished editing his latest vlog and and uploded it. It was at that moment that he thought about making a new channel for gaming but ignored it and just stuck with vlogging.

Also he noticed he was alone. His apartment was silent as a meadow in the countryside. He saw a note from his room mate that he went on business trip and wont be back for months. Logan was used to this as the company he works for is an international corparation and business trips was normal. But this was a suprise. He was alerted at the last minute. Translator he is. That is what made him good for the company.

He did his normal routine the next day but half naked seeing he was alone but he heard a knock at the door.

"Logey?" It was Jake while shouting through the door,"I know your in there. Open up to your bro!"  
"What do you want?" Logan answers finaly.  
"Could put a shirt on first?"  
"We've seen each other like this before many times Jake."  
"Fair enough. Liam told me you were alone and asked me to go check on ya. Can I come in?"  
"Sure sure! Come in." Logan said with a smile,  
"Okay why are you really here?"  
"I told you to check on you, Logan" 

Logan was getting suspicious about Jake's appearence after coming all the way from LA to Ohio just to check on him. That could have been done over the phone very easily. Jake seemed ill-like, he was red like a tomato and appeared like he had a fever.

"Are you okay? You look like your burning up." Logan said very concerned. 'Wait, I'm never this concerned about Jake since I was 15. I couldn't like him in a romantic way.' At that thought Logan became red just like his brother.

"Alright. You caught me. I was not told to check on you at all. I needed to face to face with you and tell you something. I broke up with Alissa..." Jake could spit out before being interupted.  
"So?"  
"Rude. I broke up with her as it was not to do with that is was not working at all. It was that I'm.. I'm.."  
"Gay?"  
"Yeah. Not for a friend or anyone. I'm gay for you."

At that moment Logan could burst at what he just heared from his brother. Jake was gay for his brother, he just started panted and before he new it, he was out on the ground.


	2. Dazed and loved

Logan woke up in his bed to see candles around his bed and Jake squeezing his hand. Also a bandage around hisbloodwas soaked in blood

"Hey Logey. You were out for a while. And the power went out. And when you fainted, you cut your arm on the breakfast bar."  
"What time is it? And why am I not at the hospital?"  
"We should get going."

"You fractured your arm. You needed screws and you have 18 stitches." The doctor said as he enterd the room.  
"Could have been worse, right Logan." Jake said with a skip in his voice.  
"But you willl need aid at most times. Jake can you do that?"  
"Sure. I would do anything for my brother."

Logan and Jake got to the apartment and found that T10 and some friends were there as some of them had a key.  
"I phoned some friends during the surgery."  
"What happened Logan?" Alissa said softly.  
"It was sorta my fault."  
"Dont blame yourself, Jake" exclaimed Mark Dohner said  
"It was! Alissa, I didn't break up with you as it wasn't working, it was because I'm.... I'm. I can't say it."  
"He is gay..."  
"We happy for you!" everyone said  
"Not me." Alissa mumbled  
"For me!"  
"Hold up! For your own brother? Still cute but weird." Tessa said  
"Then this happened," Logan said pointing to the marks of blood on the floor and the counter top, "went blank and got this."

"Also I wanting to ask you, would you date me?"  
"What if I said yes?" Logan said with a chuckle.  
"Come here Logey!" Jake squeled and passionatly kissed Logan.  
"Aw. That is so cute!" Amanda uttered.  
"We are happy that you found yourself." Tessa said Logan pulled away.

"What do you say about me moving in with you?"  
"I'm cool with that Jakey." Logan chuckled submitively, "How can I say no to my baby bro!"

The following day, Jake unpacked his stuff and cuddled with Logan for a while until a knock on the door. 

"Hi sweeties!" Their mother was at the door, "what happend Logan?"  
"Fell down a flight of stairs. What brings you here?"  
"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I might come visit you. I see someone is moving in here with you."  
"I am actually. Even thought our lives is basically a compitition, we still love each other." "Well at least that you have settled your rivalry and came together again like all brothers do."


	3. First Time. Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan fractured his arm and Jake has moved in with him. That same day their mother dropped by to visit Logan, but was suprised to see that Jake was the one to move in with Logan as they are a brotherly couple,

"You have a nice place you two. Which room is who's?"  
"That I mine and that is Jake's. Feel free to look around." Logan exclaimed.  
"Oh, it is lovely! This must have costed a fortune guys."  
"Not much. It was only $5,000."  
"Hope you get well soon and spent some great time together."

/TimeSkip\/ThreeMonths\

 

"We should go back to the hospital to see the progress."  
"Sure Logey. Lets go."

"Your arm seems fine now and we will have those stitches out now. Come sit down here." the doctor asured."It might sting a bit but will be over shortly"  
"More like tickles in a sense."Logan giggled.

"That is over and done with. You don't need me to help you and no more pain. Just next time when you faint let it be onto the bed. The blood took a while to clean."  
"Well seeing with the accident, we couldn't of had any fun for our own." Logan said while stoking up Jake and then whispered, "Lets do it!"  
"Okay. Also seeing there is no plans or interupstion we can do it in the living room."  
"There are going to be people watching us from the other building and there are no blinds at those windows. Also the couch wont be very comfy to fit this." Logan said as showing their figures and and then to their couch.

Logan was ready and was Jake too so they waddled into their bedroon and stripped. Just leaving them with goose bumbs and hard dicks. Jake was a 7" and Logan was a 10". Also they rolled a die to see who bottoms and who tops. Logan was the one to do bottom and Jake was gaumless and the result. They didntm't use anything as they knew they were clean and were still virgins. But Logan was in a strop as he wanted Jake to bottom. But it was fate of the die.

"Come on Logan, come to Papa." geustured Jake to his dick. Logan took the lenght and devoured it while adding suction up alot making Jake go loopy.Logan took the whole thing and played with the sac with his tounge.  
"Stop."Jake panted  
"You were having a good time. Why stop?"  
"To fill that virgin ass up."  
"Well get rimming darlin',its hungry!"

Logan sat on Jake's face while playing around with his thickness. Jake's tounge sliped in and out of the tight hole faster and faster. Meanwhile Logan was lightly moaning in pleasure to what glory Jake was giving him.

"It's time Jake. Stay down."

Jake did as told and layed gasping for air as he couldn't get any as his face was literally shoved into ass.

"Go easy. This is your first time." Jake was being carefull "Also it is a thick one like yours."  
"I have been sorta been using thick dildos whrn you fell asleep."  
"Where are they? I wanna loosen up so I can go from top staight to bottom."  
"Top draw."

Logan knew Jake wanted him as much Logan wanted him. He started to squat down so that the head just poked his hole. Meanwhile Jake was reching for one of Logans dildos and eased it in. 

"Stings"  
"You'll get used to it. Also it is an ejaculating dildo so you can cum into it then press a button when ever you want to fill you up. I filled it with water last night so it will just spill out."  
"How many do you have?"  
"3. Pass one here would ya?"

Jake passed one over and Logan eased it into his hole. Just as Logan was moving down, they could hear the door open and Logan knew who it was.

"Hey Logan, I'm back!" Liam shouted threw the corridor.  
"Hey. How was it in Haiti?"  
"Why are there boxes here? Are you moving?"  
"No. I'm moving in." Jake answers.  
"Oh hey Jake. Why are you here?"  
"I.. Uh.. We need to say somethin" Logan called out. They got dressed quickly and left the room.  
"What is it?"  
"Me and brother are gay..."  
"That's great!"  
"For each other."  
"Shit. Thats a twist."  
"Came to me after you left. Told me, fainted fractured my arm and now we are a couple!"  
"I ship it!"


	4. Another Accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam (the brothers roommate) now know about them and got off by a small bit with the mother. But Logan gets into another accident but more deadly.

"You did find yourself finnaly after like 12 years."  
"Maybe we should go on a first date?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah. You should. Don't want to go staight to the good stuff. Yet. You need to learn from me for dating advise. Many years of experiance. You go have yourself have a good time.Don't over do it. Go somewhere casual like Frank&Bennies" 

They changed into some plait shirts and ripped jeans. After a while they found a nice restraunt and enjoys some fine rare steaks with a thin minty sauce and bit of salad. To finish off, they had a cheesecake with a fudge brownie. Once they were home, Jake got a call that he needed to come to the T10 house, which another one was bought to be close to them, for an emrgency and he was dropped off by Logan and he deove home. While on his way home, Logan was going through an intersection, but a speeder ran a red light and smashed into Logan. The speeder was killed on impact but Logan suffered seveire trauma.

"Excuse me for a moment. Hello?"  
"Hello. Is this Jake Paul?"  
"Yes. How can I help?"  
"Can you come to the hospital right now?"  
"Sure. What happened?"  
"I will tell you once you get here."  
"I be there shortly. See you . Sorry guys. I have to go. Medical issue. Urgent."  
"We will continue this later." 

 

When arriving at the hospital, he was sadly greeted by one of the nurses.

"Hi Jake. The urgency is... um. Well, it's..." the nurse murmerd before Jake butted in.  
"My brother! Where is he?" Jake shouted.  
"This way."

The two walked to Logan's room and walked in to a broken Logan. Casts all over, plenty of stitches, eye patch. Over all he was okay and awake.

"He..y Ja.....ke. You sh..oul...d ha..ve le..t me st..a.y wi..t..h y..ou." Logan stutrered.  
"I know. I know. What happened?"Jake sobbed.  
"Speeder ran a red light. Blunt force trauma, fractured spine, leg and arms, C2 and L12 vertebra dislodged. He will be here with continuous surgeries for a while." she said handing over the x-rays.  
"It's wo..rs.e th...an y..ou th..i.....nk."  
"I can imagine. I was there for the cut on your arm, but I wasnt for this." "I'll leave you two alone." "Thank you." "Alright. I had to do that for a while. Come here Jakey!" Despite Logan's terminal condition, Jake still poved him the way he is. This proved that Jake would always love him through health and sickness and until the candle burns out. They shared a passionate kiss that never wanted to end. But had to. "Logan!" mom came bursting in. "What happened?" "Seeder ran red light and drove right into him." Jake sobbed as he handed over the x-rays as she was good with them. "Well you were not in the car." "He was dropping me of at the new T10 house, while driving home, this happened."

The two spent the night there and and woke up to a missing Logan,there was a note reading:  
"Logan is going into surgery. No need to worry."

"Thats good. Thought they got rid of him because he died."  
"I got to take this."  
"WHY DID YOU NOT RETURN?!?!" it was Alissa screeming down the phone.  
"It was Logan. Calm down!"  
"Okay. I'm calm. I can understand that you love him and need to be with him, but can't you have stayed with us?"  
"I needed to be with him. He is my brother. We are tied together by blood, how can I not be with him at the most urgent moment Alissa?"

"Who was that?"  
"My ex."

Little did they know, she was on her way to the hospital as she was told that he was there. She was not far at all.

"Where is Logan's room?" she said bursting through the door.  
"Room 342. Next to radiology."  
"Thanks"

While storming her way to the room. She couldn't help but notice that in the OR was Logan himself.

"Oh god! I can't belive this."  
"Can't belive what?"  
"I'm so sorry for screaming at you. If I knew the severity, I would have understood."  
"It's not your fault. I told him to drive home as I would take a taxi. He was not well. He threw up for christ's sake."

"Well, I'm sorry. This must be tough. Oh hi Mrs Paul!"  
"Hi Alissa. And it is Ms Paul now. Divorce."  
"Oh right. Jake never mentioned it."  
"Alissa. It was last month." Jake mentioned  
"Can we be exused?"  
"Of course." Ms Paul said as she left to go home. She missed her bed. So. Much.  
"I know you love him. I know he is your only. He just got terribly injured. We all live him. I didn't hear you out. I... I didn't fully understand. I still care for you. I know there is something that is still lighting the spark of hope in you about life and death for your one and only."  
"Your right. There is still something still to light the spark in me. I just can't seem to fund what it is."  
"Mr Paul. His heart stop beating. Gladly we did get a pusle back. He is in a stable state."  
"Ah thanks. I didn't want to loose my brother. Not now, not ever."

Logan is stable and is going to live. Just a few more surgeries and he will live. Jake is relieved to this news. He could live another day with is beloved Logan. He would not live wothoit him. Who knows ehat he would do if that spark went out? Only fate can tell.


	5. Everythings Alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alissa realised she was not a good listener. She did not let Jake finish about the Logan situation.

Alissa can't believe what happened to Jake's love and would do anything to help. She didn't was Jake to drop off Cloud 9 ever without Logan.

"I will do anything to help. What can I do? How could I help?"  
"You don't need to help. They can handle it."  
"I underatand."

Alissa was confused why Jake said she did not need to help. Sure that he dumped her for Logan, but that was not enough to figure out why Jake said she didn't need to help. It was the end of the surgery and Jake went up with Logan to his room and stayed with him. That was when Liam came in.

"Hey Jake. I just saw the news. Is he okay?"  
"He is fine Liam. I just hope. Just came out of surgery. Just going up with him. You coming?"  
"Of courseOure is my... Our roomate. Like I wouldn't come."  
"True. We all do care for him. Alot."

Liam and Jake went up to the room to find a group of nurses around trying ro get a pulse back.

"LOGAN!" Jake screamed dropping to his knees.  
"Jake. This is the best group of nurses in the hospital. He will live."

Trying to get a pulse was a success. Jake was elusive that he cool lee still have his Logey. 

"He will be okay. If it happenes again. Set that to 300 and hit it."  
"Okay. Then press the red button."  
"Indeed."

/TimeSkip\/TwoWeeks\

 

Logan has been discharged and just needs a cruchet. It would be a while untill Logan is out of it. Jake did not leave his side for a while or ever.

"I'm sorry you ha.. Ha.. Hav.. I'm gonna throw up." Logan blurted out before forming a puddle on the floor. That was when Jake took him back for proper check up.

"Looks like you have a tool left inside you from the last surgery. We will get on that right away. Pretty common that."  
"Also get a cleaner on the mess I made outside." Logan mouthed before dropping another load.

Logan spewed a few more before the anesthesia started to kick in and the surgery was in progress. The tool was retrieved and Logan could finally go home. Jake could use with a shave as he did not leave Logan's side.

"What shall we do right now Logey?"  
"Maybe we can get some Chinese food and watch The Hurricane Heist."  
"Sounds good. PE?"  
"I'm am so down for Panda Express."

They got their PE and put on Hurricane Heist.(A/N I would reccomend this film if you have Sky Cinema. It is fantastic!) The thing Jake wanted to get to was what they tryed to do before Liam got back. He wanted Logan so badly at that moment. He had to wait as he did not want Logan in any more pain.


End file.
